


sweet and tender

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adora practically worshipped Glimmer.





	sweet and tender

Glimmer let the last of her clothing fall to the floor, she now stood fully nude, in front of Adora, a shy smile on her face, that was tinted with a deep red blush. Her lover had seen her naked countless of times before, yet the young woman still always felt flustered at the beginning of their intimate moments.

 

She took a few steps forward, not letting her eyes go off Adora. Adora on the other hand, admired every part of Glimmer’s body. Her tan skin, her wide hips, tender breasts and chubby stomach. She was the most beautiful woman Adora had ever laid her eyes on, and she wanted Glimmer to know it. To know how gorgeous she really was in the eyes of the warrior.

 

So she pressed a kiss onto Glimmer’s lips, it was sweet and tender, which caused sparks to fly between the couple. Adora them moved downwards, paying attention to her breasts, licking them, before biting one of Glimmer’s hard nipples.

 

The woman moaned, a sweet song for Adora’s ears. She moved her hand down towards Glimmer’s entrance, and carefully slid in a finger onto her warm, wet opening, circling her finger as she rubbed it against her wall, right at her sweet spot.

 

Her moaning intensified, as she whispered Adora’s name. It was just the beginning, and she was already in so much pleasure.

 

Yes, pleasing Glimmer was the best thing Adora knew, and she would do everything for her loved to receive an earth shattering release.


End file.
